


Ромашки

by Dekstroza, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Очень вольная интерпретация подсмотренной в чужом дневнике идеи:"Тони студент, и у него есть две одинаковые тетради: в одной он делает домашку, в другой записывает где и какой у него был секс. Однажды случайно он сдаёт на проверку не ту тетрадь. Стив преподаватель, которому не повезло. Или нет."





	Ромашки

Стив сразу же почуял неладное. Посудите сами, Энтони Эдвард Старк, надежда будущего робототехники и ядерно-энергетических систем и божье наказание практически для всех преподавателей, сдавал работу последним. И это несмотря на то, что практически всю пару он, не отрываясь, что-то чиркал в тетради.   
  
Не пререкался со Стивом.   
  
Не подсказывал всем, кто готов был слушать.   
  
Не играл (или что там он с ними делает?) с какой-нибудь очередной штуковиной, в которой Стив, даже если бы он в лепешку расшибся, не смог бы с первого раза распознать — деталь это очередного механизма, способного разрушить полмира, или безобидная ерунда, призванная отравить только его личный, роджеровский, день.   
  
Нет, Старк работал, как и подобает порядочному студенту, более того, когда прозвучал сигнал на перерыв, не прекратил писать, и Стиву пришлось окликнуть его, дабы вывести из рабочего транса. Тони вздрогнул, уронил тетрадь, а когда полез за ней, умудрился следом свалить стопку учебников, примостившихся с краю парты. Видимо, подобная неловкость поразила не только Стива, но и Старка, потому как он, в кои-то веки молча, никак не комментируя произошедшее, выудил из кучи-малы, образовавшейся на полу, нужное, сунул тетрадь в руки преподавателю, буркнул под нос что-то неразборчивое, зыркнул исподлобья, сгреб оставшиеся на полу книжки в охапку и был таков.  
  
Стиву оставалось только вздохнуть, в очередной раз признавая свою педагогическую несостоятельность: подобрать подход к Тони Старку не получалось ни в какую.  
  
Так вышло, что с самого первого дня Энтони испытывал к Стиву неприязнь, с каждым новым занятием, казалось бы, набиравшую обороты, и сейчас больше всего походившую на необъявленную войну. Холодную войну, несмотря на весь огненный горячий темперамент младшего из знаменитых Старков.   
  
Дело в том, что Тони на курс Стива отправили в наказание. То ли декану надоели взорванные лаборатории и разнузданные вечеринки, на которых не только студенты, но и зачастую молодые преподаватели отжигали так, что наутро в лучшем случае помнили только треть случившегося накануне. То ли отцу Тони, всесильному Говарду Старку, надоели жалобы на выходки сына и бесконечные счета от Массачусетского технологического, то ли мама Тони, известная своим тонким аристократическим вкусом и любовью к прекрасному, изъявила желание, больше похожее на приказ, расширить кругозор своего единственного отпрыска, однако факт оставался фактом. Энтони Эдварда Старка, звезду инженерной школы, обязали пройти дополнительный курс на факультете музыки, театра и искусства. Или так, или отчисление. И не у кого-то, а у Стивена Гранта Роджерса, самого правильного преподавателя МIT.   
  
Возможно, Стив преувеличивал, и его внешность военного, на которых у младшего Старка, наотрез отказавшегося идти по стопам отца и делать оружие, явно была идиосинкразия, не играла никакой роли. Или его склонность к дисциплине, к которой юный гений физически был не способен. Или, в конце концов, высокие моральные принципы, за которые Стива прозвали «Капитаном Америка», ибо он готов был отстаивать их с таким же пылом, как герой комиксов — демократические свободы, но Тони оглядел своего нового преподавателя с ног до головы, хмыкнул удовлетворенно — и жизнь Стива превратилась в ад.  
  
Не было ни одного занятия, на котором Тони не показал бы свой характер. В лучшем случае это были комментарии, что называется "на грани", которые от непристойных предположений отделяла та самая тонкая черта, что не позволяла пикантности перейти в пошлость и дать возможность выставить Тони из аудитории вон. В худшем случае Тони ничего не говорил, но как он смотрел. Боже, как он смотрел! В такие часы Стив понимал, почему Тони приобрел репутацию главного ловеласа МIT (и пол предмета кратковременного интереса Тони не играл в этом случае роли) и почему некоторые студенты были готовы пойти на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться в комнате Тони, чтобы на утро только восхищенно закатывать глаза на вопросы о прошедшей ночи. Стоило ли говорить, что подобное только прибавляло очков к сложившемуся образу Старка. И это раздражало Стива больше всего. Все эти мальчики и девочки, бесконечной вереницей тянущиеся в постель, способные, а главное могущие просто подойти и просто предложить себя. Без стеснения, без смущения, без оглядки на мнение окружающих, возможные пересуды и предрассудки.  
  
Потому что Стив — не мог. Вот не мог — и все. Перешагнуть, переступить через себя, согласиться на что-то разовое, если даже это разовое будет билетом на небеса.   
  
Потому что — да. Как бы непрофессионально, сопливо, розово, глупо ни звучало, это была любовь, любовь с первого взгляда.   
  
Безнадежная и бессмысленная.   
  
Даже если отбросить в сторону, что Стив преподаватель, а Тони студент, забыть про разницу в возрасте (не такая уж она и катастрофическая, если разобраться) и социальном статусе (сын главного оружейника страны и простой парень из бедных кварталов Бруклина), им не светило быть вместе, как небу и земле, солнцу и луне, морю и суше. То есть — ни при каком раскладе. Лишь соприкоснуться на миг, чтобы после навсегда разбежаться каждый в свою сторону.   
  
И видит Бог, Стив желал бы, чтобы дело ограничилось лишь лекционными часами. Но ведь сердцу не прикажешь. Глупому, слабому сердцу не объяснишь, почему идея любить Тони Старка, любить безудержно, до колик в районе грудины, стоит тому войти в аудиторию или пройти мимо по коридору, любить нежно, до кома в горле, стоит заметить темные круги под глазами и острые от недоедания ключицы, погруженного в очередной эксперимент гения, абсолютно идиотская и бесперспективная. Как бы ни кричал разум, как бы ни просил остановиться, одуматься внутренний голос, но отчего-то все чаще и чаще Стив сталкивался с Тони в самых неожиданных местах, в которых тому, если разобраться, делать было абсолютно нечего, если только он не искал встреч с мистером Роджерсом нарочно, но ведь это бред, правда? Тем более, что во время таких вот встреч Тони смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Стива, всем своим видом давая понять, что какой-то там Стивен Грант Роджерс интересен только как тренажер по оттачиванию наиболее сомнительных из перечня шуток арсенала Старка в деле привлечения внимания к Его Высочеству, Самой Большой Язве МIT.  
  
Оставалось лишь ждать окончания семестра, после которого надеяться, что Нью-Йоркский Университет отнесется благосклонно к его желанию влиться в ряды преподавательского состава этого несомненно славного, хоть и не настолько именитого, как Массачусетский технологический, учреждения.   
  
А пока стоило отбросить все ненужные мысли, открыть, наконец, тетрадь студента Старка и узнать, что же такого поразительного он нашел в технике работ Энди Уорхола, раз целую пару не поднимал голову от тетради.  
  
«Синтия Палмер — 100$ за то, что подтвердит, что я бог кунилингуса (тренировался у зеркала час произносить не заикаясь и не краснея). Дешево отделался».  
  
«Наташа Романофф. Больше никогда в жизни не верить Бартону и не пытаться переходить от слов к делу в ее присутствии. Яйца болят. Фальцет прошел».  
  
«Джанет ван Дайн — быть ее моделью месяц. Хэнку признался сразу, обещал молчать».  
  
«Джеймс Роудс — решили, что лучше быть друзьями».  
  
Стив удивленно поморгал, протер на всякий случай глаза, но странный текст не стал менее странным. Это было что угодно, но только не ожидаемое эссе. Стив тихо выругался про себя, что позволял себе крайне редко и только когда действительно не находил других слов, способных лучше, ярче, а главное, короче, выразить те эмоции, что переполняли его. Потому что, как бы ни дразнил его скорость мышления Тони, после того как узнал от какого-то Джарвиса, что Стив, до того как попал в МIT, некоторое время жил на Аляске и как-то, даже, чуть не замерз насмерть, провалившись под лед на сверхлегком «Китфоксе»*, пытаясь предотвратить падение неуправляемой машины на рыбацкий поселок, доходило до него быстро.   
  
Это был дневник Тони, в котором он вел свой, своеобразный, весьма самокритичный список постельных побед. Мнимых побед. То тут, то там Стив находил знакомые имена и фамилии людей, к которым ревновал последние полгода. Ревновал, как выяснялось, абсолютно зря, ведь записи типа «Притворился спящим, ушла сама» и «Пришлось пить. Ничего не помню. Трусы на месте» не оставляли никакого простора воображению. Надо было закрыть тетрадь, найти Старка и сделать вид, что ничего не было (ну не смеяться же над «распутником» Тони), но тут взгляд случайно выцепил собственное имя и все благие намерения улетучились сами собой.  
  
«Увидел в коридоре ЕГО. Это только гормоны. Гормон "мистер Роджерс"».  
  
«Сказал старику, что история рисунка — самый ужасный предмет и самая страшная кара за грехи. Мама спросила, кто ведет, полчаса слушала очень внимательно. Направление у меня в кармане».  
  
«Изводил мистера Роджерса всю пару. Когда он нервничает, то невольно хмурится. Ему, как ни странно идет. Ему все идет. Нес какую-то чушь, лишь бы он продолжал смотреть на меня».  
  
«Подговорил Джейн пригласить мистера Роджерса на конкурс моделью, все равно он не умеет отказывать. У него такие формы! Холодный душ уже не помогает. Зато мама довольна, говорит что я стал намного здоровее».  
  
«Про волосы на ладонях — вранье. А вот визуализация рулит. Снова представлял мистера Роджерса после тренировки. Когда-нибудь это кончиться тем, что я оторву себе член».  
  
«Звонила мама. Сказала, что пол — это не главное. Главное — чтобы человек был хороший. Кажется она что-то подозревает».  
  
«У него такие глаза... Искал аналог цвета среди оксидов. Открыл новое соединение. Взрывоопасное. Очень. Говард кричал, что это последний раз, когда он в этом семестре оплачивает ремонт. Ну-ну».  
  
«Пытаюсь представить нас вместе. Не получается. Кто он, а кто я? Если я хоть на миг замолчу, он забудет про меня через минуту. Я ему противен, точно. Вчера подкараулил его в коридоре, а он увидел меня, отвернулся и сбежал. Как говорил Джарвис: «Делайте выводы, мистер Старк» Это я умею. Только выводы неутешительные».  
  
«Вчера приснился сон. Стив. Я назвал в нем мистера Роджерса «Стивом». А он улыбнулся. В ответ. А потом наклонился и... Самообман наше все. Пойду, научу Дубину пользоваться огнетушителем. Пригодится. Если не лаборатории, то мне точно. Еще один такой сон — и я буду светиться как мини реактор, заправленный палладием, при холодном ядерном синтезе. Или взорвусь, как его прототип»   
  
«Он прижмет меня к стене и вырвет поцелуй. Черт, звучит как-то сопливо и странно. Что значит — «вырвет»? Интересно, может ли тошнить от поцелуев? И вообще, может это я его прижму. И полюблю, отимею, трахну, отсосу. Поцелую. 2 раза. (Брюс сказал, что помидоры как тренажер — самое оно)».  
  


***

  
  
Стив перевернул очередную страницу и почувствовал, что в аудитории, как-то странно, катастрофически быстро закончился кислород. Во всяком случае сделать новый вдох оказалось до невозможности тяжело. А вот представить то, что изображено на развороте точными, четкими штрихами, как он прижимает Тони к стене, перехватив запястья одной ладонью, а вторую положив на пах свой добыче — неожиданно легко. Призрак Тони не острил, не огрызался, не мешал его с дерьмом, а смотрел, просто смотрел, требовательно, настойчиво, голодно на губы Стива и сам тянулся навстречу...  
  
Дверь хлопнула, рывком выдергивая из грез, от которых джинсы в районе ширинки ощущались нестерпимо узкими, и на пороге предстала ожившая мечта. С лихорадочным румянцем на всю щеку, с всклокоченными волосами, с горящими глазами и таким грязным и таким невинным ртом, подозрительно припухшим, манящим, порочным и необходимым.   
  
Тони хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить масштаб случившегося бедствия, но не хватило буквально пары ударов сердца, чтобы успеть что-то сказать, как-то отыграть ситуацию назад, возможно, безнадежно испортить все до конца, но где он, а где счастье? Когда Стив, отбросив дневник в сторону, в несколько быстрых шагов оказался рядом, и дурея от собственной смелости, обхватив одной рукой за плечи, прижался губами к виску. Вторая рука как-то естественно легла на затылок Тони, и пальцы, зажив своей собственной жизнью, принялись осторожно массировать, поглаживать, медленно спускаясь к шее. Тони закаменел на несколько долгих секунд, словно его мозг, этот никогда не отключающийся компьютер, неожиданно решил сам собой перезагрузиться, а потом нерешительно положил ладони на поясницу Стиву. И как-то так получилось, что один наклонился, а другой привстал на цыпочки, и их губы наконец-то встретились.  
  
— Вау, — произнес Тони через несколько тягучих, наполненных необъяснимым блаженством минут.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Стив, потому что ему показалось, что просто обязательно надо что-то сказать в ответ, а ничего путного, как назло, на ум не шло.  
  
Плечи Тони мелко затряслись под его руками, и Стив испуганно взглянул на него, пытаясь понять, что он сделал не так, отчего Тони смеется и никак не может остановиться, неужели первый поцелуй получился настолько жалким, но ведь Тони вроде же нравилось только что...  
  
— А я все никак не мог понять, как люди целуются? Ведь это же ужасно неудобно. Носы должны мешать. Господи, я такой идиот, правда? — Тони уткнулся Стиву в плечо, и поэтому признание получилось несколько невнятным, но оно было и требовало ответной честности.  
  
— Не ты один, — сознался Стив, и на душе стало окончательно легко.  
  
— Тогда, может, повторим?  
  
Стив благоразумно не стал ничего отвечать вслух. Во всяком случае, во время первых двух раз точно.  
  
______________________________  
* Самодельный самолет. Многие современные компании, производящие сверхлёгкие и лёгкие самолёты для пилотов различных категорий предлагают свою продукцию в виде наборов для сборки (по-английски Kit Airplane). Именно к таким относится «Китфокс».

**Author's Note:**

> * Самодельный самолет. Многие современные компании, производящие сверхлёгкие и лёгкие самолёты для пилотов различных категорий предлагают свою продукцию в виде наборов для сборки (по-английски Kit Airplane). Именно к таким относится «Китфокс».


End file.
